Chupa Chups
by kimnamjineu
Summary: Seonho yang kesulitan membuka bungkus Chupa Chups di halte membuat Guanlin tertarik pada sosok yang baru ia jumpai tersebut. / "Aku ingin ciuman denganmu, bagaimana?" / GuanHo. Lai Guanlin x Yoo Seonho. Drabble. AU! / Produce 101 Season 2


**Chupa Chups**

 **A drabble by Kimnamjineu**

 **Lai Guanlin x Yoo Seonho [GuanHo, Byeongaris]**

 **BL. DLDR. AU!. BAHASA CAMPUR ADUK(?). TIDAK SESUAI EYD.**

 **Selamat membaca! :D**

Guanlin berjalan menyusuri koridor. Di gendongnya tas ransel miliknya. Hari sudah beranjak senja, namun Guanlin baru bisa pulang karena kegiatan klub basket baru saja selesai. Ia menghela nafasnya. Tubuhnya terasa lelah karena kegiatan hari ini, ia ingin segera beristirahat.

Terus berjalan menyusuri koridor yang sunyi, ia keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Berjalan menuju halte bus terdekat.

Matanya menatap halte bus yang berjarak 100 meter dihadapannya. Tanpa sadar, pandangannya terpaku pada sesosok pemuda.

Pemuda itu tidak pendek —tinggi, walau tidak setinggi Guanlin—, rambutnya berwarna hitam kelam. Seragam sekolah yang membalut tubuhnya nampak persis dengan seragam milik Guanlin.

Guanlin terus berjalan dan matanya seakan terkunci pada pemuda itu. Melihat apa yang sedang dilakukannya, membuat Guanlin semakin tertarik untuk berjalan mendekatinya.

Sosok yang menjadi objek perhatian Guanlin sedang sibuk dengan permen _chupa chups_ ditangannya. Nampaknya ia kesulitan membuka bungkus lolipop tersebut. Keningnya berkerut lucu; matanya menyipit fokus pada bungkus makanan manis yang berada ditangannya.

Guanlin terus berjalan mendekat; hingga akhirnya ia berdiri tepat disamping pemuda itu. Netra guanlin masih memperhatikan objek yang sama. Melihat dengan teliti cara keningnya berkerut, jarinya yang sibuk dengan bungkus plastik, bibir tebal yang mengerucut dengan lucunya —yang membuat Guanlin gemas dan ingin menerkamnya—.

"Butuh bantuan?" Suara berat Guanlin mengalihkan atensi pemuda yang berdiri disampingnya itu. Pemuda tersebut menoleh, kaget mendapati ada orang lain yang berdiri didekatnya.

"Aku bisa sendiri kok! Terima kasih bantuannya!" Ia membungkukkan badannya sopan. Tersenyum kepada Guanlin, meyakinkan bahwa ia bisa melakukannya sendirian. Sesudahnya, ia kembali sibuk dengan lolipopnya lagi.

Guanlin terdiam. Senyuman pemuda barusan membuat hati Guanlin berdetak lebih cepat dari seharusnya. Bahkan ketika pemuda itu sudah sibuk kembali dengan urusannya, debaran didalam dada Guanlin masih saja tidak karuan.

Menarik nafas, Guanlin berusaha menstabilkan debaran jantungnya.

"Kalau kau bisa, kenapa dari tadi tidak terbuka?" Guanlin menyeringai tipis, menggoda pemuda tersebut. Yang digoda nampak tersipu malu. Ia menoleh, menatap Guanlin dengan cengiran.

"Hehehe.. Sejujurnya, aku tidak bisa membuka permen ini," pemuda itu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, "Aku malu mau menerima tawaranmu tadi,"

Guanlin tersenyum. Diambilnya permen dari tangan pemuda tersebut.

"Buat apa malu? Tidak masalah," Guanlin membuka bungkus plastik permen yang menjadi masalah sejak tadi. Sang pemilik permen sedikit tercengang, memperhatikan gerakan tangan Guanlin yang dengan mudahnya membuka bungkus permen yang sedari tadi tidak bisa ia buka.

"Nah, sudah." Guanlin menyodorkan kembali makanan manis digenggamannya kepada sang pemilik.

"Terima kasih banyak!" Pemuda itu lagi lagi membungkukkan badannya dengan sopan. Senyuman lebarnya mengembang. Tangannya meraih makanan miliknya dan mulai mengulumnya.

Guanlin mengangguk. Memperhatikan cara pemuda tersebut mengulum permen membuat pikirannya menjadi sedikit kotor. Ia menggelengkan kepala, berusaha menghapus fantasi mesum yang hinggap dipikirannya.

"Omong-omong, siapa namamu?" Pemuda yang sempat menjadi objek perhatian Guanlin bertanya.

Guanlin menoleh.

"Ah, sebelumnya, namaku Yoo Seon Ho. Aku masih berusia 16 tahun. Salam kenal!" Untuk yang ketiga kalinya, Seonho membungkukkan badannya dengan sopan. Guanlin sedikit terperangah melihat Seonho yang terus bersikap dengan sangat formal.

"Lai Guanlin. 17 tahun, satu sekolah denganmu, jika melihat seragammu." Guanlin tersenyum, "Tidak usah terlalu formal. Santai saja."

"Eoh?" Seonho sedikit kaget; "Ah maaf! Seharusnya aku memanggilmu hyung ya!" Seonho nyaris membungkuk lagi—sebelum Guanlin dengan cepat menahan bahunya—.

"Sudah kubilang jangan terlalu formal," Guanlin memekik gemas. "Tidak apa, kau kan tadi tidak tahu. Sekarang kau bisa memanggilku Hyung." _Atau sayang juga boleh_ —

"Baiklah. Guanlin Hyung!" Seonho tersenyum cerah. Menyebut nama Guanlin dengan embel Hyung membuat Guanlin merasakan perasaan hangat menjalar didalam tubuhnya.

"Hyung juga sekolah di Seoul High School kan? Kelas berapa?" Seonho bertanya dengan polosnya. Mulutnya masih sibuk mengulum lolipop.

"2-2," jawab Guanlin. "Kamu sendiri? Kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatmu ya disekolah?"

"Aku kelas 1-3," Seonho masih tersenyum cerah, "Mungkin pernah, Hyung. Tapi karena kita tidak saling mengenal, jadi rasanya tidak pernah,"

"Hmm," Guanlin mengangguk singkat.

"Hyung suka permen?" Tanya Seonho. Tangannya sibuk merogoh kantung jas seragamnya.

"Tidak terlalu. Kenapa?"

"Ah, padahal aku ingin memberikan permen ini kepada Hyung," Seonho menyodorkan satu batang permen _chupa chups_ rasa _strawberry_. "Hitung-hitung sebagai tanda terima kasih sudah membantuku membuka bungkus permen,"

Guanlin melihat permen manis tersebut. Ia tidak terlalu suka makanan manis, jujur saja. Tapi melihat Seonho yang asik memakan lolipop, pikirannya memberinya ide.

"Aku tidak suka makanan manis, terima kasih." Seonho mengangguk. Sedikit mendesah kecewa. Ia memasukkan kembali permennya kedalam saku jasnya.

"Tapi, aku suka hal lain yang berkaitan dengan permen tadi," Guanlin menyeringai tipis. Seonho langsung menoleh dengan semangat.

"Apa Hyung? Apa kau ingin rasa _blueberry_? Aku ada kok! Katakan saja, hyung ingin apa."

"Aku ingin.."

Seonho menunggu lanjutan ucapan Guanlin.

"Ciuman denganmu saja, bagaimana? Bibirmu nampaknya sangat manis, terlebih kau sedang memakan permen manis, kan?"

Guanlin menyeringai senang disamping Seonho yang mati-matian menahan rasa malu karena pipinya memerah.

 **END**

 **A/N : Haiii semuaa kembali dengan fanfiction ketiga daku! Sekarang rasanya aku juga lagi demam Byeongari couple;-;**

 **Makasih banyak udah baca ff gajeku. Ide buat ff ini tercipta secara tiba tiba aja, karena semalem, aku beli permen chupa chups di. Dan aku gak bisa buka bungkusnya;-;dari dulu, aku selalu gak bisa buka bungkus permen itu kalo gak pake gunting. Apa cuma aku disini yang masih sering kesulitan buka bungkus permen chppa chups?;;**

 **Maaf juga kalau gaje atau banyak typo ya. Aku ngetiknya pake hp, jadi rada susah(?) Tapi kuharap kalian suka dan bisa ngehibur kalian.**

 **Anyway disini ada yang baca ff Ongniel ku yang sebelumnya, Surname? Aku makasih banget buat kalian yang udah favorite, follow sama review ff itu ya. Ada beberapa review dari kalian yang minta aku buatkan sequel. Aku akan coba buat sequelnya. Ditunggu aja!**

 **Jangan lupa mampir ke kolom review ya!;)**

 **p.s : saya galau nonton episode 10, pas liat Hyunbin, Yongguk, Kenta, Dedek Woojin, Gunhee, Taehyun, Taedong, Donhyun keeliminasi. Apalagi liat moment Daniel meluk Woojin yang nangis, hati saya rasanya kretek kretek:'**

 **p.s2 : disini ada yang suka main wattpad? Mampir kelapakku yuk, unemku kimnamjineu (tetep!) :D kalau mau follow boleh, langsung ku follback kok.**

 **Love,**

 **Kimnamjineu.**


End file.
